Jaloers
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Naruto cemburu? Sasuke Selingkuh? Minato mencak-mencak? apaan nih? Salah paham yang berakhir bahagia. BoysLove, SasuNaru forever, sedikti MinaKushi, rating nyerempet trotoar (T-M), author sok alim, aliran Sinetronisme. buat yang gak suka ya DLDR tapi buat yang suka tolong RnR,,, Fic pembalasan atas kekejaman sekolah yang tugas lombanya se-abrek...


**This is my second fic, dan ini adalah fic pelampiasan setelah otak Momo setres dan berasap gara-gara mikir lomba yang se-abrek.**

**Thanks for Uchimaki SasuNaru-san, Uchinami Akira-san, UchikazeRei-san, dan Vianycka Hime-san yang sudah review dan support Ikemen Paradise Lodge buatanku  
Also Thanks for all reader and viewer yang nggak mungkin Momo sebutin satu-satu aku sayang Sasu... #rasengan**

**Mohon bantuan banget ni buat para senpai, soalnya Momo nggak tau apa-apa #halah**

**daripada banyak omong, dan SasuNaru malah lumutan #Goukakyou  
Langsung aja, cekidot..**

* * *

**JALOERS**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke... eh, maksudnya Om Kishi**

**Presented by: Momo D-EmoNicAngelique**

**Rating: T (kalau nggak salah)/ semi M**

**Genre: Comfort/Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: SasuNaru donk!  
**

**Alert: OOC, Alay, sok opera sabun, aliran sinetronisme, fic pelampiasan, suakit tapi manis, DLDR. R&R ya...**

**Terima Kritik maupun saran. boleh keras asal jangan keras-keras -?-**

**Happy Reading**

Mobil sport Hyundai PassoCorto berwarna Oranye-hitam terparkir di halaman sebuah mansion mewah berlabel 'Namikaze'. Seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju ke pintu utama kediaman Namikaze, setelah dua kalimemencet bel, pintu besar itu terbuka oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah yang ternyata adalah si nyonya rumah.

"Sasuke-kun? ada apa?" tanya Kushina

"Hn, bibi saya ingin bertemu Naruto" balas Sasuke yang kemudian dipersilakan masuk oleh wanita tadi

"dia ada di kamar seperti biasa." terang Kushina sambil tersenyum

"baiklah, saya ke kamarnya dulu." pamit Sasuke mulai menaiki anak tangga

"ya Sasuke, cepatlah selesaikan masalah kalian, bibi sedih melihatnya menangis semalaman" ujar Kushina membuat Sasuke terpaku, kemudian mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya. sebuah kamar dengan pintu bergambar rubah ekor sembilan yang diatasnya tertulis 'Teme-Dobe', Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam ruangat bercat cerah itu

~~~~Momo Skip Line~~~~

Kediaman Namikaze-Kamar Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke pemuda Emo dengan surai raven yang menyandang label 'most perfect seme 2014' sedang duduk di sebuah sofa putih, memandangi seorang pemuda yang sedari 2 jam yang lalu terus mendiamkannya. Demi DJ yang dipuja oleh sahabat Itachi, sekalem apapun Sasuke dia tetap tidak suka jika didiamkan, apalagi oleh Namikaze Naruto, pemuda cantik bersurai pirang dengan gelar 'most awesome uke 2014' yang telah menawan hatinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu hubungan yang terjalin antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Namikaze Naruto? Kalau begitu, angkat tangan dan relakan dirimu di bantai oleh amaterasu. Mereka bahkan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal di Konoha Gakuen, terlihat dari gelarnya... haha

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke, kesal karena tak digubris, lalu ia memilih untuk mendekat.

"Berhenti di situ Uchiha!" bentak Naruto dengan suara bergetar,

"Kau kenapa Dobe? Hey?" ujar Sasuke masih cerewet, ia semakin mendekat ke arah pemuda beriris blue saphire itu.

Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto dari belakang, membuat Naruto sedikit memberontak tapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk menjauhkan Sasuke, hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sasuke tak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk bergeser.

"Kau aneh Dobe, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku akan mendengarkan." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya yang seksi sembari menciumi tengkuk Naruto.

"Nhh.., hen-hentikan itu.' Naruto berusaha menjawab, sebenarnya dia sedang marah dan sangat kesal pada Sasuke yang se-enak pantat ayamnya jalan berdua dengan gadis norak bersurai bubblegum kemarin. Ya, Naruto cemburu. Sangat cemburu.

"Apanya yang harus dihentikan Dobe? Ini.." pancing Sasuke dengan nada seduktif sambil tetap memeluk Naruto dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai menelusup dibalik kaos putih bergambar rubah yang dikenakan Naruto, tangan nakal Sasuke mengelus kulit tan halus yang tak bercela itu, semakin naik hingga mencapai sebuah tonjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras-terangsang.

"Ukh… ahn,,," desah Naruto, antara gemas dan juga terangsang

"Hn, Dobe aku tau kau suka ini.." bisik Sasuke

"uuh.. baka…" lirih Naruto nani tanya Sasuke, Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kesal. Lalu…

"Teme No Baka! Kubilang berhenti menyentuhku! Telingamu tuli hah?!" bentak Naruto, membuat Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya untuk menutupi kedua telinganya dari polusi suara yang dihasilkan oleh sang kekasih.

Naruto memilih duduk di sofa diikuti oleh Sasuke yang masih heran dengan tingkahnya. TV yang sedari tadi dibiarkan menyala, kini dimatikan oleh Naruto. Dan Sasuke tahu ini adalah waktu yang sangat serius, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kita akhiri saja Sasuke," putus Naruto singkat sambil menunduk, membuat Sasuke kaget dan hampir melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kenapa? Aku salah apa Dobe? Atau ada orang lain?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, kehilangan kesabaran seperti bukan seorang Uchiha.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Huh, berhenti mengataiku, Uchiha. Seharusnya kau sadar pada kesalahanmu!" Sambar Naruto

"..dan berhenti bicara formal seperti itu, kau membuatku muak," tukas Sasuke

"masalahnya apa Naru? Kau suka seseorang?" tanya Sasuke yang justru membuat Naruto marah.

"masalahnya…." Lirih Naruto, suaranya terdengar bergetar karena ucapan Sasuke

"Masalahnya, Aku. Membencimu. Sasuke! Dan jangan sesukamu mengatai bahwa aku mencintai orang lain!" bentak Naruto tepat dihadapan Sasuke, mendongakkan wajah manisnya yang kini diliputi kekalutan dan telah dihiasi airmata. Sasuke terpaku, terkesiap dan kemudian mencoba memeluk Naruto. Tak ada perlawanan

"Tenang dulu, kita bisa selesaikan ini kan? Kalau hanya seperti ini saja, seharusnya kita tak perlu putus Naru-dobe." ujar Sasuke panjang-lebar sambil memeluk Naruto yang menangis.

"aku membencimu, benci.. sangat benci.." racau Naruto disela tangisnya

"Ya, Naru, tak apa, aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Sasuke nyeleneh

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini secepatnya, aku ada hadiah untukmu, so, kau duluan Dobe" lanjut Sasuke

"Huh.. Beri aku alasan kenapa kita nggak bisa putus?" tanya Naruto, suaranya serak

"Karena aku mencintaimu, kau matahariku, kau langit musim panasku, kau hidupku dobe. Aku mencintaimu, hanya kamu. Apapun yang terjadi, tak pernah ada yang mampu menggantikanmu" Terang Sasuke, mengelus punggung Naruto dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"bohong!" bantah Naruto, melepas pelukan Sasuke dan sedikit menjauh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, memaklumi sikap Naruto yang kadang kekanak-kanakan

"Giliranku Dobe, beri aku alasan kenapa kita harus putus? Dan kenapa kamu menganggapku berbohong?" tanya Sasuke

"Hey! Satu pertanyaan!" ujar Naruto tidak terima, mem-pout bibir cherry-nya

"Hn, sudah jawab saja." Tukas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto menunduk

"Karena kamu selingkuh. Makanya kubilang kamu bohong! dan... AKU TIDAK TERIMA KAMU BILANG KALAU AKU SUKA ORANG LAIN!" bentak Naruto lagi.

"E-eh? Aku selingkuh dobe? Kapan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke, kaget bin OOC

"Iya, Kemarin. Sama cewek. Dan aku benci itu." Balas Naruto, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kegiatan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin sehingga membuat kekasih tercintanya menganggap dirinya berselingkuh, dengan perempuan lagi? WTF, dia bahkan seratus persen yakin bahwa orientasi seksualnya tak pernah mengarah pada wanita entah yang berdada besar seperti Tsunade -Bos Kakaknya- maupun yang berdada rata seperti orochimaru -?- #digigit manda. Sasuke bahkan sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Narutoseksual di hadapan orangtuanya, catat itu!  
Beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam, sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara setelah dia tahu dimana masalahnya

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Biar kujelaskan Dobe," ujarku lembut sambil menatap saphire-nya yang masih diselimuti kesedihan.

"berhenti mengataiku 'dobe'!" tukasnya, tidak suka dengan 'panggilan sayang' yang biasa kami ucapkan

"oke, tapi tolong dengar penjelasanku Naru," pintaku sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya

**FLASHBACK ON**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi, karena ingat bahwa hari ini aku janjian dengan seseorang yang akan membantuku melakukan sesuatu. Jumat pagi yang cerah, kampus yang libur karena acara yang disebut pensi. Kenapa aku nggak ikut? Aku benci keramaian, dan satu-satunya hal berisik yang bisa membuatku tersenyum adalah kekasihku, Naruto. Kupandangi fotonya dilayar ponselku, lalu aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, mngingat waktu janjianku tinggal 1 jam lagi.

-Skip Time- salah satu distrik di Konoha, dekat cafe tempat Naruto bekerja

"Sakura" sapaku kalem, ya Sakura. Teman seangkatanku dan Naruto di SMA, dialah yang akan kumintai pertolongan

"Hey, Sasuke?" balasnya menyapaku dengan senyum yang cukup menawan, 'woy masih kalah dari senyuman Naruto tau!' innerku gaje

"Jadi? kita kemana?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Em, ke toko itu aja Sas! eh, tapi janji ya, mau comblangin gue?!" respon Sakura bersemangat, sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang membuatku meneguk ludah dengan paksa.

"Hn! tapi, serius nih? ke toko itu?" tanyaku horor.

"Haha, kamu takut Sas? duile, ternyata bocah Uchiha punya phobia toh?" ledek Sakura sambil mencubit pipiku, terlihat romantis? aku malah ingin muntah

"Nggak! tapi.." bantahku sok cool, padahal aslinya WTF banget, bayangkan seorang Emo sepertiku harus masuk ke sebuah toko dengan cat mencolok mata yang isinya adalah kumpulan cewek penggila belanja. Bukan Mal! ini adalah...

"Hoy, Sas, ini cuma toko Marchenside. ayolah!" sosor Sakura sambil menarik tanganku menuju ke toko itu, aku sempat menoleh ke sebuah cafe -tempat Naruto bekerja- sampai akhirnya aku sadar sudah berada di dalam toko Marchendise itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Itulah yang terjadi Naru, aku nggak mungkin selingkuh." ujarku mencoba meyakinkan Naruto

"Tapi cewek itu? aku lihat dia cubit pipi kamu" tanya Naruto masih ragu

"Hey, itu Sakura teman kita Nar." jawabku, mengingatkan. Naruto mengangguk, sepertinya malu juga karena salah paham.

"Tapi dia kan? dulu..." Naruto terdiam, bahunya bergetar lagi. 'Ha-ah, susah juga meyakinkan pacarku ini, lain kali aku tak akan menuruti saran Neji yang seperti ini! Hey, rencana ini yang bikin si tukang pijet bintang iklan Shampo itu, mana mungkin aku?. Dan lagi, aku harus direcoki sama Sakura. hadeh...' innerku miris. kurengkuh tubuh ramping Naruto

"Naru, jangan menangis lagi sayang. aku tau dulu Sakura pernah naksir aku, tapi sekarang beda." tegasku sambil mengelus punggungnya

"beda gimana...hiks?" isak Naruto

"Sakura membantuku mencari sesuatu untukmu, dia senang karena..."

"karena dia suka kamu Teme! Hiks...Hiks..." potong Naruto sebelum aku selesai bicara, air matanya mulai menggenang lagi

"Dobe! biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu, dia senang karena setelah itu aku harus nyomblangin dia sama Sai, sepupuku itu" terangku membuat tubuhnya menegang, Naruto melepaskan pelukanku, menatap mataku dengan orb-nya yang menampilkan luka hati. Dan itu membuatku ikut sedih, apalagi yang membuat sinar matanya terluka adalah aku sendiri. bodohnya kau Sas!

"jadi, kalian nggak kencan?" tanya Naruto polos, ingin kucubit pipinya yang chubby itu, gemas karena setelah berjam-jam menguras emosi, Naruto baru mau mengerti.

"Nggak, Dobe-koi." jawabku sambil mengelus surai pirangnya, pipi Naruto merona

"dan.., kalian nggak selingkuh?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Hn, bunuh aku kalau sampai aku selingkuh." jawabku mantap lalu mengecup pipinya dan mengusap sisa airmatanya

"Sakura minta dicomblangin sama Sai? Yang suka pake baju setengah jadi itu?" tanyanya lucu, aku jadi ingin tertawa mendengar Sai di ejek gitu.

"Hn, iya Dobe, si Sai sepupuku yang hobi pamer pusar itu lho..." tambahku membuat Naruto cekikikan, haha, akhirnya kekaihku ceria lagi. Lalu..

"yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" tanya Naruto lagi, penasaran sekali.

"tutup mata dulu baru kuberi tahu. Dan jangan membuka mata sebelum kuminta, oke?" perintahku membuat Naruto mengangguk lalu menutup matanya, kuambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel yang kubawa sedari tadi.

**Sasuke POV-END**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut sedang mengecupi bibirku saat mataku tertutup, ini pasti Sasu-teme. Biarlah, toh sudah lama kami tidak berada dalam suasana seperti ini, hehe.. boleh dong mengharap?  
Sasuke mulai menjilati bibirku, mengulumnya dan menghisap bibir bawahku. membuatku merasa panas. Ya. aku memang sensitif jika Sasuke menyentuhku. Hanya Sasuke, bukan yang lain.

"Engh... mmh..." erangku saat Sasuke menggunakan lidahnya untuk meminta ijin masuk, tapi aku masih menutup rapat kedua belah bibirku

"hm,, Dobe..." desis Sasuke, kurasakan jemari dinginnya menelusup di balik kaosku lagi. Dan...

"Akkhmmh... mmnnhhh... nnnhhh..." spontan aku membuka bibirku dan lidah terlatih milik Sasuke mulai beroperasi.., kenapa? salahkan tangan mesum Sasuke yang sempat mencubit nipple kiriku...

"cpk..., nnh,, annnghh...Temmhh.." aku menyerah! kubiarkan Sasuke menjelajah sesuka lidahnya -?-

Sasuke kembali mengecupi bibirku, lidahnya tak lagi bereksplorasi. Hanya saja sekarang dia sedang mengulum bibirku seperti mengulum permen yuppi, sesekali Sasuke menggigit kecil dan bergantian menghisap kuat kedua belah bibirku, aku yakin sebentar lagi bibirku akan membengkak dan tambah merah...  
Tangan alabaster milik Sasuke yang sudah lepas dari kaosku kini mulai mengusap lembut tengkukku, sedikit menarik kepalaku agar ciuman kami semakin dalam, lidahnya kembali masuk dan kini aku tak lagi melawan, kunikmati semua yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Enggh,,, su-sukeeh,,,," lirihku sambil memukul dada bidangnya pelan, aku butuh oksigen! Sasuke mengerti dan mulai melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, tak rela.

"Jangan buka mata dulu." pintanya dengan nada datar, lalu setelahnya sesuatu seperti melingkari leher jenjangku, 'kalung?' batinku ragu

"Hosh...hosh... Sasuke?" panggilku meminta konfirmasi sambil menghirup nafas cepat

"Hn, sekarang buka matamu dobe.." ujar Sasuke

Kubuka kedua mataku, seketika itu juga orb saphireku membulat. Sasuke sedang berlutut di depan sofa yang kududuki, tepat dihadapanku dengan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna oranye di tangan kanannya dan sebuah boneka rubah oranye berekor sembilan di tangan kirinya.  
Aku tahu kotak itu apa, tapi aku masih ragu untuk mempercayai isinya, karena... ditengah kotak kecil itu terselip dua buah cincin silver sederhana berhiaskan masing-masing sebuah kristal swarovski kecil yang indah. Dan boneka rubah itu? aku benar-benar terkejut, boneka itu adalah boneka yang sangat aku inginkan apalagi itu limited edition karena hanya diproduksi sebanyak 10 buah dan hanya ada 1 yang berwarna oranye. Bagaimana bisa? aku benar-benar terharu, air mataku kembali turun. kupegang leherku, ya itu sebuah kalung, seperti dugaanku.

"itu kalung keluarga Uchiha," terang Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin diliputi kebahagiaan

**Naruto POV-END**

* * *

Air mata Naruto kembali mengalir membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal tapi kemudian menaruh boneka dan kotak cincin itu di samping kiri Naruto. Sasuke mengakkan tubuhnya, membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung pemuda manis itu.

"Kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Hiks... tak apa hiks.. Teme.." lirih Naruto ditengah isakannya

"Tak apa? tapi kenapa menangis Dobe? kau membuatku tak mengerti.." ujar Sasuke, lalu Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya dan menatap Onyx kelam itu, hangat.

"apa yang kulakukan ini salah Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap kedua mata Naruto, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang ada

"Iie... aku hanya terlalu bahagia Teme..." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat Sasuke terpana dan...

~Chup~ Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas lalu menundukkan wajahnya yang kini mulai merona, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti

"Hn, mulai berani Dobe?" goda Sasuke

"Na-nani? bukan.. ish, apaan sih Teme!" bantah Naruto, kelimpungan karena salah tingkah

"lalu? kenapa menciumku?" pancing Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis..

"E-eh, eto... aku hanya ingin berterimakasih. kau tak suka?" terang Naruto, pandangan matanya kembali sendu..

"Hn, Dobe. Aku tahu, tak perlu sedih. aku justru senang kau bersikap seperti ini.. hehe" balas Sasuke cengengesan -nggak uchiha bingit lu-

"Jadi, ini?" tanya Naruto yang dipahami maknanya oleh Sasuke

"Hn Dobe. inilah yang kulakukan kemarin bersama Sakura." terang Sasuke

"Tapi untuk apa Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih tak mengerti

"Kau lupa Dobe? Aku pernah janji padamu kan?" terang Sasuke lagi dengan nada bertanya

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan... Bingo! ya, dia ingat kalau di hari Natal tahun lalu Sasuke pernah berjanji akan memberi hadiah untuk Naruto sebagai ganti karena dia lupa memberi kado Natal. that's right, waktu itu Sasuke yang ikut olimpiade Matematika di Beijing baru bisa kembali tepat pada hari Natal dan lupa membelikan kado untuk Naruto yang padahal sudah dipesan oleh si Namikaze, itu membuat Naruto mendiamkannya selama seminggu sampai akhirnya Sasuke menjanjikan akan mengganti kado Natal itu tepat saat liburan pasca ujian sekolah. dan sekarang inilah waktunya, mereka sudah selesai dengan ujian merepotkan itu dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan bangku SMU untuk meneruskan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi.

"Ehehe... iya, aku baru ingat." ujar Naruto polos

"And this is it love." balas Sasuke sambil menyerahkan boneka rubah itu pada Naruto yang langsung memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

"Arigatou Sasuke.." Naruto tersenyum cerah dengan pipi yang merona. Sasuke mengambil kotak cincin itu, menaruhnya dalam saku lalu mengajak Naruto keluar kamar.

"Jadi kita tak perlu putus kan Dobe?" goda Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto tepat didepan pintu kamar mereka

"Tidak Teme, em, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mulai memutar kenop pintu

"Menemui orangtuamu." ujar Sasuke singkat dengan senyum tipis setelah mereka keluar kamar dan sekarang mulai menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai satu.

Minato dan Kushina nampak sedang menonton TV di sebuah sofa. 'ternyata Tou-san libur' batin Naruto, Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Minato dan Kushina. Naruto duduk bersama Sasuke di sofa sebelah kanan Minato. melihat anaknya ada diruangan itu juga, Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto

"Sudah selesai ya?" tanya Kushina mengawali pembicaraan sambil tersenyum

"Sudah Kaa-san" balas Naruto sambil memeluk boneka rubah pemberian Sasuke

"Kaa-san... Tou-san..." lanjut Naruto, memanggil kedua orangtuanya

"Hm, Nani desu Naru?" tanya Minato menanggapi panggilan anak semata wayangnya

"Nan demo nai... em, hanya saja Sasuke ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" jawab Naruto sambil memandang wajah Sasuke

"Oh, silakan. Mau menyampaikan apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Minato, tangannya meraih remote dan mengecilkan volume suara TV

"Begini Minato-jisan, saya merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubungan antara saya dan Naruto saat ini..." ujar Sasuke mebuka suara, membuat Naruto kaget juga 'kok Sasuke ngomong begini' batin Naruto kalut, Minato dan Kushina-pun ikut terkejut

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato, sedikit naik darah mendengar ucapan Uchiha muda dihadapannya

"biarkan Sasuke menjelaskan, anata." sela Kushina sambil mencoba menenangkan Minato dan memberi kode ke Sasuke agar melanjutkan ucapannya

"ya, saya tak lagi merasa nyaman berpacaran dengan Naruto. Karena itu saya ingin..." Sasuke diam, mengeluarkan kotak oranye tadi dari sakunya dan

"saya ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai tunangan saya." ujar Sasuke mantap, menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan kotak oranye yang terbuka ditangannya berisikan dua buah cincin perak. Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tak jadi kalut, dia senang, sangat senang malah. Kekasihnya melamar dirinya sebagai tunangan, Naruto melirik ayahnya, ada kelegaan diraut wajahnya karena ayah dan ibunya kini justru diam terpukau oleh keberanian sang Uchiha muda itu.

"Tak bisa!" suara Minato mengakhiri kelegaan Naruto, membuat Kushina kaget bercampur bingung dan Sasuke? tubuhnya menegang terpaku

"Kenapa, anata?" tanya Kushina meminta penjelasan karena dilihatnya Naruto mulai menunduk dalam dan memeluk Sasuke yang langsung dibalas oleh pelukan yang sama hangatnya dari Sasuke, Kushina tau putranya menangis didada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"aku tak terima kau menjadikan anakku sebagai tunanganmu!" ujar Minato keras, membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sasuke mulai mengelus punggung dan surai pirang kekasih manisnya itu

"tapi kenapa Ji-san?" tanya Sasuke, mata onyx yang biasanya memandang yakin itu, kini mulai dihiasi keputus-asaan..

"Karena..." ujar Minato menggantung, membuat ketiga orang lainnya penasaran. tak terkecuali Naruto yang masih menangis di pelukan Sasuke

"Karena harusnya kau menikahinya sekalian bukan hanya menjadikan anakku sebagai tunangan! Dasar Uchiha!" lanjut Minato membuat tiga orang yang tadinya penasaran kini terdiam dan mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi tak terduga. Kushina yang menahan gemas dan siap memekik ala fujoshi akut, Sasuke yang wajahnya tetap datar tapi bila diperhatikan, ada senyuman tipis disana, dan Naruto? tubuh rampingnya menegang, dia berhenti menangis dan kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau membuatku hampir jantungan! dasar Durian!" celetuk Kushina, mengatai suaminya sendiri karena sudah mebuatnya was-was.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke?" tantang Minato -gila-, tak memperdulikan ejekan istrinya yang kini sibuk memeluk dan mengusap-usap surai pirang anaknya

"Kalau dengan itu saya bisa mengakhiri hubungan membosankan ini, saya sangat bersedia Ji-san." balas Sasuke sama gilanya

"E-eh, tou-san, kan Naru baru mau lulus dari Gakuen? masa' udah mau nikah? dan kamu Teme! jadi kamu menanggap berpacaran denganku itu membosankan? hah? kau jahat teme!" tukas Naruto panjang lebar, sambil memukuli Sasuke dengan boneka rubah di tangannya

"Hn, Dobe, memang membosankan mengingat selama di Gakuen kita tak bisa dekat dan kau selalu dikelilingi oleh cowok-cowok yang menggodamu" tukas Sasuke

"Kau menyalahkanku? Salahmu sendiri punya fansgirl berangasan yang bakal jadi gila tiap kita jalan berdua! lagipula mereka cuma teman Teme, kau ini cemburuan sekali.." ujar Naruto membela diri -kagak nyadar beberapa waktu lalu ente juga cemburuan- #bom_bijuu

"Hn, dobe. aku cemburu tapi nggak sampai salah paham, usuratonkachi!" sindir Sasuke, membuat Naruto mencak-mencak

"Uh.. urusai Teme no baka yaro!" bentak Naruto, mem-poutkan bibir kissablenya sambil beringsut memeluk sang Ibu. Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah absurd dua remaja didepannya itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Kushina mengakhiri perdebatan tak penting antara putranya dan calon menantunya

"Um, oke deh," putus Naruto, melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya

"Namikaze Naruto, will you marry me?" tanya -lamar- Sasuke dihadapan MinaKushi

"Yes, Sasuke I will!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka berpelukan dan kemudian kembali duduk di sofa bersama Minato dan Kushina. Mereka menonton TV bersama, 'rasanya ringan' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalik bandul kalung yang berbentuk kipas khas clan Uchiha itu, mata Saphire-nya kembali mebola, disitu tertera namanya tapi bukan lagi 'Namikaze Naruto' melainkan 'Uchiha Naruto'.  
Naruto memeluk Sasuke, tiba-tiba. Membisikkan ucapan terimakasih yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan pelukan sayang pada pinggang ramping Naruto. tanpa mereka sadari, Minato dan Kushina tersenyum juga, bahkan Kushina sudah mengambil beberapa foto dan mengirimnya via e-mail pada Mikoto -ibu Sasuke-. dasar fujoshi -emang elu kagak thor?-. that is the happy ending for them...,

**OWARI**

**jiahaha... akhirnya selesai juga nih fic..**

**Read and Review seikhlasnya**

**Terima Kritik -kripik juga boleh-**

**Dan Saran -bukan Sarap loh yah..-**

**mau Flame silakan, tapi jangan panas-panas**

**Momo belum beli AC soalnya.. #taboked**


End file.
